The Good Old Days
by TaterH8er
Summary: These seven teenagers have had some great times. That was undoubtably true. But what happens when they all meet up on the last day of school to share stories of their adolescent lives? MayuxMorishige AyumixYoshiki SatoshixNaomi NaomixSeiko
1. Chapter 1

**Uh, this is my first fanfic technically. This chapters kinda short, and uneventful but well, hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

Ayumi dragged her feet, slowly and groggily stomping her way down the road. Ayumi was upset. She wouldn't admit it but she was very moody that day. "That day" was the last day of school. Most students would be happy about the last day of school. For many reasons. Possibly they had huge plans, or maybe they were ready to leave this "hell hole" to spend the rest of their lives in their parents basements, where they would play online games and eat ice cream all day.

Either way those kinds of students were happy. Not Ayumi though. A teachers pet with multiple friend groups could find it difficult to settle into another environment for college. She would of course do it, but a girl like her will wouldn't find it easy to leave all her home, friends, and family behind.

The girl sadly trudges forward, only to look up and notice the dark clouds and the rain slowly sprinkling. Although it looked like it could stop, Ayumi's thought otherwise. She narrows her eyes and looks up at the sky. She opened her mouth and would have said something along the lines of,"Damn you sky! My day is already horrible enough!" But she didn't have the opportunity to, as she heard loud footsteps coming in her direction.

"Shinozaki-san!" The bleach blonde boy runs toward his girlfriend. She turns around, ready to tell him to leave her alone. "I thought you were back at school so I was waiting for you!" Yoshiki explains. "I guess I was wrong." Ayumi pouts at his comment. Yoshiki usually walked her home. She was in to bad of a mood to tolerate him at the moment.

Ayumi turns away from Yoshiki ready to stalk off, mumbling something under her breath. However, Yoshiki quickly grabbed her arm.

"Okay, I can tell your not in a good mood right now, so can you tell me who's ass I will be kicking tomor-" The boy cuts himself off as he realizes today was the last day of school. No summer vacation. Just no more school. Ayumi growls at him for bringing up school ending.

"Oh, I see." Yoshiki teases. "Your gonna miss me aren't you? Well don't worry all be aroun-"

"Shut up you idiot! I know your gonna be around! You haven't left my side for years!" Ayumi shouts.

Slightly hurt, Yoshiki thinks. Ever since he began dating Ayumi, he had to cheer her up, or else she would sulk around for days.

"Well... Maybe we can invite everyone over my apartment tonight and we can all hang out." Yoshiki suggests.

"Whatever..."The shorter of the two mumbles.

"Let's go back to my place then" Yoshiki says enthusiastically walking slightly faster down the curb, with a slight spring in his step.

Ayumi walks slowly behind Yoshiki. "This will be interesting." She grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Thanks for the favorites and reviews of the last chappie. So, right about now Ayumi is looking pretty rude. But no worries- things will change.**

**Also, sorry for no updates in like a long time... I lost my password and just recovered it! So I will probably update again this week!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Corpse Party, as much as i'd like to... **

Ayumi sits at the very edge of the sofa, to the point where her arm pressed between her torso and the arm rest.

"Satoshi is coming over now. He is texting Nakashima and Shinohara as well." Yoshiki informs a very moody Ayumi.

"You forgot Mayu." she states proudly after finding a flaw in her boyfriends plan.

"You will call Suzumoto and Morishige." he explains.

"Fine." she removes herself from the corner of the couch to contact her friends.

"Do you want something to drink?" Yoshiki says walking to his kitchen, which was conveniently a few feet from where he was standing.

"No." Ayumi states plainly, while taking her cell phone out of her pocket.

Yoshiki begins walking toward the couch. "Ok. Have you gotten in touch with Suzumoto yet?" he asks impatiently.

"I'm doing it now." the shorter of the two states, as if it was obvious. "Why else would I still have my phone-"

Ayumi is interrupted by knocking on the door. She sits back further on the couch, as if to say,"You go get it."

Yoshiki plops down on the couch, after shouting,"Come in!" across the apartment. "We're in here!" he yells once again, as he opens the water bottle he had taken from the kitchen earlier. Ayumi scowls at Yoshiki for being noisy, then continues on her phone.

Satoshi waltzed into the room, clearly as happy as Yoshiki was, before coming in contact with Ayumi. He smiles and seats himself on the chair across from the love seat.

"Hey!" greets Satoshi. He smiles, observing the room, then leaning back in his chair. Ayumi proceeds on her phone, while Yoshiki awkwardly watches Ayumi.

Satoshi clears his throat, catching Yoshiki's attention.

"Satoshi, did you c-"

"Yeah, I talked to Naomi." Satoshi smiles goofily after saying her name.

"Well uh, good."

Yoshiki and Satoshi stared politely at each other for another three minutes. The two were actually pretty close, but with Ayumi acting so grumpy, it was pretty awkward.

Yoshiki put his arm across the back of the couch, and immediately Ayumi scoots herself away from Yoshiki once again.

Just then a stomping sound could be heard, presumably somebody running up the staircase of the apartment complex.

"Seiko, wait!" a voice called from behind the door. "Give me a second, I need to gain my breath before you kno-"

Seiko knocked seven times within a few seconds. Yoshiki raised from his seat to get the door, smiling slyly at Satoshi. Yoshiki remembered the time Satoshi admitted to having a crush on Naomi. It was recently, and Yoshiki nagged Satoshi until he admitted it.

"Hi Naomi, Seiko." Yoshiki said opening the door. Seiko bounced over to the living room, while Naomi smiled nervously then followed Seiko.

She sat in the chair next to Satoshi's, while Seiko squished herself into the same chair.

"Hey Mochi!" beamed Seiko.

"Hi Seiko." Satoshi said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hmm, Mayu says Morishige isn't answering her. She called him twice." Ayumi says, still looking down at her phone.

"He must be busy." Yoshiki comments.

"Anyways, Mayu is says she will be here in a few minutes." she continues.

"I can't believe school is over." Satoshi sighs."It feels like yesterday I was in primary school, just meeting Yoshiki."

Yoshiki chuckles,"Yeah, remember when we pranked that old teacher who wanted to expel me?"

"Delinquent..." Ayumi mumbled.

Yoshiki rolls his eyes.

A quiet knock could be heard, as Yoshiki got up and let Mayu in. She greeted Yoshiki then sat in the last available chair.

"Hello." She said to nobody in particular. She earned a small smile from Ayumi.

"I'm bored." complained Seiko. "Why did you call us all over here anyways?"

"So I don't have to sleep on the couch." Yoshiki mumbles.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Yells Seiko.

"NO." She got a reply from multiple of Yoshiki's guests.

A silence filled the room. Ayumi observed her fingernails. Yoshiki leaned across the other side of the couch. Seiko lay her head across Naomi's chest, clearly happy about it. Mayu say up alertly, and Satoshi just looked bored.

"Jesus, do you have AC in this place?" Satoshi said fanning himself with his hand.

"Yeah, it's real hot in here." Seiko grinned staring down at Naomi's chest.

Yoshiki got up and walked to a panel attached to the wall.

"Do you guys remember last summer?" Mayu asked.

"Yeah, it was hot as hell." Yoshiki said returning to his seat.

"We went to the beach that one time."

"Ohhh yeah. I remember that sexy ass bikini Naomi was wearing." Seiko smiled.

* * *

It was probably one of the hottest days of the year. It was the middle of June, and eight high schoolers were hot. They were all planning on going to the beach.

"Ok, I will meet you all at my house at 12." They all agreed to Satoshi's plan. But they had a small problem: his car only had five seats.

"Naomi can sit on my lap." Seiko suggested.

"I guess that would work..." Satoshi was slightly jealous."But two people will need to sit in the trunk."

"I'll do it..." Yoshiki sighs.

"Me too!" Ayumi says, making Yoshiki smile.

"Ok, then it's settled. Yuka, you can sit in the fro-"

"Wait a minute! Aren't any of you concerned about what will happen in that trunk!?" Seiko asks loudly. Yuka looks confused, while Ayumi blushes wildly.

"Ok good point, how about-" Yoshiki punches Satoshi had enough for him to stagger backwards.

"We'll be fine," He said angrily.

"Ok, but I will be listening to what's going on back there really closely." Seiko said, rather seriously.

Satoshi drove, with Yuka in the front. Mayu sat in the middle, with either Sakutaro or Seiko on her side. Naomi was on Seiko's lap, and Yoshiki and Ayumi were in the trunk. Satoshi's car was a decent size, so the trunk was large enough for both Ayumi and Yoshiki to sit up.

The ride was thirty minutes, and nothing really interesting happened the whole ride. But by the time they got there, Seiko was extremely carsick.

"I'm gonna stay in the car for a little." Seiko says, looking rather pale.

"Are you sure?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes, just remember to get me a really good picture of Naomi in her bikini!" Seiko smiled.

"Umm, sure." Satoshi said, awkwardly. "Since you are staying in here, why don't you take the car keys?" He tossed them at her.

Everyone hopped into the water almost immediately after arriving. They splashed and swam and jumped around for a while.

After about twenty minutes, Seiko emerged from the car. She looked a lot better but she was pale enough to tell she wasn't doing too well.

Everyone was having lots of fun. Satoshi brought sandwiches for all of his guests. They all sat on towels in the sand.

"Oh wow, it's already 4!" Satoshi laughed. "We better be heading back soon guys!"

"I don't wanna goooooooo!" Seiko complained loudly. She sat between Naomi and Yoshiki. Satoshi rose to his feet.

"Lemme stay here!" Seiko whined. She loved spending time with her friends more than anything.

"Alright, let's go!" Ayumi said as she and Yoshiki started to pack up.

"Give me the keys, and Mayu and I will get the car from the lot." Morishige said with disinterest to Satoshi.

"Seiko has the keys. Can I have the keys Seiko, or will you stay on the ground and throw another hissy fit?" Satoshi joked.

"No." Seiko stated

"Come on, give them to me!" Satoshi wasn't laughing as hard now.

"I... I... I left them in the car..." Seiko's face became as pale as when she got here.

Everyone stared at her. It stayed silent like that for a few minutes.

"Seiko..." Mayu whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Morishige and Yoshiki were mad. Very mad. They stomped around the beach angrily yelling at other. They weren't mad at Seiko, they were mad at Satoshi for leaving the keys with her.

"Why would he leave the keys with her?"

"I really don't know! Kishinuma, I just want to go home."

Meanwhile, the girls and Satoshi tried to think of a solution, while Seiko sat on the beach behind them, upset at what she had done.

"We could... Break the window?" Suggested Ayumi.

"Too destructive. My parents would kill me."

"Ooh! Let's call mom and dad!" Yuka shouted.

"That's a good idea, I guess. But they are gonna be furious."

About a half an hour later, Mrs Mochida came to pick up the teens. But another problem arises. Her car was even smaller than Satoshi's, and there was no way Mrs Mochida would let any of her guests have "improper" seating arrangements.

"It's not safe to be sitting on each other!" Yoshiki could hear her voice in his head.

And she was kinda right.

But nobody knew what to do. Satoshi's mother called a tow-truck to bring his car back home, which would arrive in a half an hour. But how would all nine of them get back?

"Why must everything be complicated?" Naomi sighed.

She walked over to Satoshi's car and angrily yanked on the front door's handle. To her surprise, the door pulled open with ease, flinging Naomi onto the sand.

"Naomi!" Satoshi runs to her side and helps her up.

"Wait... Y- you never locked the car Seiko?" Ayumi stuttered.

"You never checked to see if the car was locked?" Sakutaro had asked.

"I drove out here for nothing?!" Mrs. Mochida yelled."Come on Yuka, let's go home."

"See you before curfew, Satoshi." Mrs. Mochida finished, returning to her own car, Yuka trailing behind her.

"I can't believe any of you", Sakutaro face palms.

"Well, who wants to get some food?" Satoshi hops in the car, retrieving the keys from the back seat.

"Sounds good to me"

"Yeah, sure"

"Let's go!"

* * *

Everyone laughed as they remembered Naomi flying across the sand, and the car being unlocked the whole time. Even Ayumi smiled with her friends.

"Does anyone want a snack? I have some candy", Yoshiki asked his friends as he stood up.

"Me!" Mayu raised her hand excitedly,

"Ok, anyone else?"

"Nope"

Yoshiki brought back a small plastic package with small gummy candies shown on the cover. He tossed the snack at Mayu.

"So..." Satoshi sat back in his chair, waiting for one of his friends to mention something interesting.

"Do you want me to turn on the tv?" Yoshiki asked,"pass me the remote, Ayumi"

"Manners!" Ayumi slapped Yoshiki's hand that extended toward the TV remote.

"Please! Thank you! Sorry!" He yelled pulling back his hand.

"Someone's grumpy..." Seiko giggles.

"Shut-up!" Ayumi blushes.

"The way Kishinuma puts it, she is always like this." Satoshi smiles slyly at Yoshiki.

Ayumi narrows her eyes and growls at her partner.

"I can think of a tons of times she wasn't cranky!" Seiko perks up.

"Thankyou..." Ayumi mutters through clenched teeth.

"Like the time we found her in the closet with Yo-"

"Seiko, this needs to stay around T rating ok?" Naomi laughs.

"Sorry. Let's just say she wasn't grumpy then". Seiko raises her eyes brows and smiles at Ayumi.

Suddenly, a rustling sound could be heard distantly.

Mayu struggled to open her candy package.

"I've got this guys!" Mayu pulls fiercely on the stretchy package.

POP!

Little gummy candies fly out of Mayu's grip.

"Ouch! My nail!" Mayu shows her nail. It was cracked in half and blood was coming out pretty fast.

"It's okay guys, I just need a band-aid." Mayu blushes.

"I'll get one..." Ayumi muttered. She was still bright red, and looking for an excuse to leave the room.

"Hey! Seiko, Mayu, Ayumi! Do you remember the time you all slept over my house?"

**Wow. Bad writers block. Also, Naomi kinda broke the third wall. Kinda. Anywayyyyss I think from now on it will be one chapter real time and then one chapter flash back and it will alternate because it's more organized(example:next chapter will start out as a flash back and end at the end of a flash back). Unless maybe an important flashback will be two chappies I dunno yet. Thanks for the support, and keep reviewing!**

**Btw do you think that I should alternate flashback/real time or should I do what I have been doing? Or should I just go with the flow?**


End file.
